There is provided a cooking device which has an operation unit provided on a front surface of a main body serving as shell, and a cooking device which has an operation unit provided on a top plate for placing the cooking container. Moreover, there is provided a cooking device which has the operation units provided on both the top plate and the front surface of the main body (see e.g. Patent document 1). The operation unit is made up of a plurality of switches, each of which is assigned with a predetermined function.
Patent document 1: JP-A72003-208972